Story of a Boy
by Rhyme or Reason
Summary: Something terribe has happened to Harry over the summer, Draco and Snape are both determined to find out what it was and help him. But things arn't looking very good "I want my knife, I want my knife. It hurts too much without my knife!”. HD abuse, rape.


**A/N: **Hey, this story was inspired by the song 'Story of a Girl'. This is my first attempt at a Harry/Draco fic and I promise to update regularly, I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Story of a Girl' or Harry Potter, clearly they're above my reach. I did however come up with the idea to infuse the two.

* * *

Harry once again woke up only to find more reasons to cry than yesterday. So he cried for hours and hours, this may have seemed stupid but they were silent tears. He'd learnt that if he was silent, if no one noticed him, he would be left alone and not hurt again…for a while. He could feel every bruise on his skin; he felt that all the cruel words spoken were true; he felt his will to live drop away. He also felt dirty, betrayed, and helpless.

Many of you may be wondering what on Earth could have broken the spirit of The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy that used to be so full of life, the boy that used to trust almost everyone unconditionally. Now he trusted no one, now he wanted to die. The simple answer is, of course, his Uncle. The complicated answer is too disgusting to write down…yet.

After Harry had cried until he had no more tears left he got out of bed silently and walked to his desk, there he found his knife. His beautiful, loving knife that was so sharp and teasing, it offered release for all the pain he could feel, had ever felt. It was his one constant friend throughout all of his pain.

Harry walked back over to his bed and slowly started the process of cutting one wound into his right arm, he felt pleasure and a rush, like everything was pouring out of that cut. When he was still able to feel the emotions he wanted to ride himself of he started to cut all up his arm, it still hadn't left him. He became impatient and started to scream, he cut up his other arm, when that still didn't work he cut ever inch of his body that wasn't already bruised or bleeding, and then he stared to re-cut every wound he had ever had, but one. Nothing was working; he screamed and screamed thinking nothing about how his Uncle was going to react. It wasn't 'til just before he slipped into unconscious that he realised that he wasn't screaming at all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy got onto the Hogwarts Express miserably. Many may have thought that Malfoy would be very happy to be going back to Hogwarts; it was another year for him to tease people, another year to plan out revenge on Harry Potter, another year to be with his Slytherin friends and bullies. But no, that was not the case this year; this year was different from the others. This year Draco was Lord Malfoy, this year his Godfather Snape had forced him to grow up, this year his mother had died, this year he wanted to be alone more than ever before.

Draco walked down the train carriages until he got to the one at the end; he figured there he would have the most privacy. This was not the case; as soon as he walked in he found Harry Potter squashed into the corner all alone.

"What are you doing in here Potter?" Draco asked nicely enough, he didn't even sneer. Harry turned his head towards the speaker.

"You have nice eyes."

"Thank you?"

Draco was very confused and even a bit scared right now, this escalated when Harry just slumped back into the seat, staring out of the window and didn't say another word.

"Harry...Harry…Harry are you alright?"

Draco moved over to Harry and stood right in front of him, still Harry made no reply. _This can't be good, this __**isn't **__good, _Draco thought. He started to get nervous and began to rush around the small compartment looking for…something, he didn't know what. He pulled down Harry's trunk and started to go through his stuff, _maybe he's been drugged _he thought, but he couldn't find anything incriminating there. He never slowed down until he picked up a knife, Harry's knife.

"Ahh, there you are. I was scared you'd left me but there you are, teasing me. Come here."

Draco was getting freaked out and looked up just in time to see Harry coming towards him with his hand held out for the knife. Draco, though scared, had enough sense to hold the knife out of Harry's reach and hold his other hand up to keep him from coming any closer to the knife.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Draco almost screamed.

"Come back, I need you knifey. I need to feel empty again."

"Look I'm going to get you help ok? Stay here I'll be right back. No, I'm taking the knife with me." Draco said to the clearly insane Harry who sat back in the chair crestfallen and started to cry.

"But I need it!"

Draco practically ran from the room, he had no idea what was going on with Harry, he guessed that he wanted the knife to do some kind of harm, but to himself or to him Draco had no idea. If only he knew.

* * *

Harry was there on the seat crying, he could still feel all of the pain, why wouldn't it leave him? Why hadn't Draco given him his knife? Why had he taken his only means of release? Clearly Harry wasn't thinking that clearly at the moment, he just wanted his knife and nothing else mattered to him.

Harry was still crying when he felt someone coming close to him. He pushed as far as he could back into the chair to get away from them

"Harry I need you to stand up and hold my arm so that I can help you." Harry didn't realise who the man was that was speaking. All he realised was that the man was wrong and that Draco was back and he had his knife.

"You can't help me, only my knife can help me now."

"No Harry, that will only make you hurt more. Come on Harry; please do as I've asked."

"NO!! I want my knife, I want my knife. It hurts too much without my knife!!" Harry was screaming now and jumped up, rushed over to Draco and started to make a grab for his knife. Draco backed away from him with eyes wide with terror.

"Help, help me, he's coming after me!" Draco called out to the other man.

Harry didn't even hear the spell they used to knock him out. All he saw was his knife and then endless black. Though this might have been a forced sleep it was the best one Harry had in a long time, no dreams, and no fears that his Uncle would come in at any second or be waiting there for him when he woke up.

* * *

Draco was relieved to be sitting with his Godfather, Snape beside Harry's bed; this was a lot better than having Harry trying to pull the knife out of his hand like a madman.

"This is even worse than I thought it was." Severus said, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. He jerked his head over to look at Snape, confused as to what he was talking about.

"How is this worse?" Draco asked, he clearly had no idea that Snape was referring to Harry.

"Well clearly the abuse that Harry is suffering from at home is even worse than what any of us thought it was if he's started to harm himself." Severus said, this just made Draco even more confused than before.

"He's being abused at home?!"

"Where else do you think he got those bruises, from falling down the stairs?" He said with a sneer.

"So he's cutting himself?!" Draco asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, what else would he have meant by 'I want my knife, I want my knife. It hurts too much without my knife'?"

Realization finally dawned on Draco, and he didn't like it, in fact it down right scared him. So was Snape, he had no idea what he was going to do with Harry, clearly he needed therapy, clearly something terrible had happened to Harry this summer and he intended to find out what it was.

Neither of them had any idea of how bad it was, how bad it could possibly be.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, if there is anything you want me too add to the story, or something to improve next time please tell me.

I will write without reviews, but they do happen to give my fingers the energy they need to type faster.


End file.
